Drabble Sizhui x Jingyi
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Karena tidak semua kisah cinta harus dimulai dengan sesuatu yang pahit, sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Jingyi hanya mengajarkan Sizhui hal-hal manis dalam hidup. MDZS. Untuk ulang tahun Lan Sizhui!


**Mo Dao Zu Shi belongs to Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

**Warning: Fluff, miss typos, OOC, etc.**

Untuk merayakan ulang tahun Lan Sizhui.

**Selamat membaca ^^**

.

...*...

.

**Lagu Cinta**

.

Sore itu Jingyi dan Sizhui menghabiskan waktu untuk memberi makan kelinci sambil mendengarkan Wei Wuxian membual tentang kehidupan cintanya.

Jingyi mendengarkan dengan serius (sesekali menanggapi dengan sarkasme atau imajinasinya yang kelewat liar), namun tidak dengan Sizhui—dia sudah mendengarnya seribu kali, dan meski dia tetap memasang ekspresi tenang, sesungguhnya dia bosan pada kisah cinta kedua seniornya. Jujur, Sizhui tidak pernah mengerti mengenai romantisme, dan mengapa kebanyakan anggota keluarga Lan menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang pantas diabadikan. Berapa banyak buku di perpustakaan yang didedikasikan untuk mengabadikan kisah cinta pada pendahulu keluarga? Sizhui sudah menyerah berusaha untuk membaca semuanya.

"Bukannya menyatakan cinta, Lan Zhan justru membuat sebuah lagu yang diberinya judul berdasarkan nama kami. Dia benar-benar sudah membuatku menyia-nyiakan masa mudaku."

Jingyi menimpalinya dengan pandangan menerawang, tampaknya tengah membayangkan adegan-adegan romantis yang tentunya tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Lan Wangji dan Wei Wuxian. "Tapi, bukankah itu sangat indah? Tidak ada hal yang lebih romantis dibandingkan menciptakan sebuah lagu sambil memikirkan seseorang yang begitu dicintai, bukan?"

Keesokan harinya, Wei Wuxian praktis tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Sizhui meminta Lan Wangji memberinya latihan ekstra dalam bermain _guqin_.

Menepuk pundak Jingyi, pria muda itu berbisik menggoda, "Siyi tidak terdengar seperti judul yang bagus, kau harus mempertimbangkan 'Lagu Cinta Lan Sizhui dan Lan Jingyi'."

.

...*...

.

**Buruk**

.

Jin Ling mengernyitkan alisnya. Memandang Jingyi yang tengah makan dengan elegan—posisi duduk resmi, cara memegang sumpit dan mangkuk yang indah, dan kediaman yang tidak wajar—wajahnya terlihat sedikit merona meski ekspresi dingin tetap mendominasi—**mabuk**, tentu saja. Mana mungkin seorang Lan Jingyi bisa bersikap seperti ini dalam kondisi sadar?

Bukannya dia tidak pernah memperhatikan, tapi Lan Jingyi dalam kepalanya selalu menjadi seorang bocah keras kepala yang tidak pernah bosan mendebatnya. Melihat Jingyi dalam keadaan diam seperti ini, Jin Ling tidak bisa tidak berpikir...

"Hei, ternyata mukanya tidak terlalu jelek juga."

"Tampan," Ouyang Zizhen mengoreksi, masih sambil mencoba mengunyah daging babi yang kelewat alot (mengabaikan teguran Jingyi untuk tidak bicara saat makan—ini sudah bukan kali pertama dia melihat Lan muda itu mabuk), "Tapi tidak mengejutkan, bukan? Bagaimanapun juga, dia kan anggota keluarga Lan."

"Sebenarnya, aku benar-benar terkejut."

Jin Ling tidak pernah menyadari jika Jingyi memiliki bulu mata yang tebal dan panjang, bola matanya yang gelap terlihat dalam dan misterius, rambutnya yang dipotong pendek tampak sedikit bergelombang, membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna, kulitnya juga putih dan bersih. Jin Ling juga menyadari, meski Jingyi lebih pendek darinya, pemuda itu memiliki postur tubuh dan masa otot yang sempurna, nyaris membuatnya terlihat semampai. Saat ini Jin Ling bisa melihat sedikit kemiripan antara Jingyi dengan Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen, atau anggota keluarga Lan lain yang disebut memiliki paras dewata.

Dengan berat hati, Jin Ling mengakui jika Lan Jingyi... memiliki wajah yang enak dilihat.

Andai saja Jingyi bersikap sedikit lebih seperti Lan pada umumnya, Jin Ling mungkin akan segan mendebatnya—dan dia bersyukur Lan Jingyi tidak seperti itu.

Ouyang Zizhen kembali bicara, mengabaikan Jingyi yang kini mengkritik cara makannya yang dinilai 'tidak sesuai dengan peraturan keluarga Lan', "Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakannya di depan Sizhui. Kau beruntung Sizhui sedang turun untuk memesan teh sekarang."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Sizhui?" Jin Ling bertanya penasaran.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Tidak ada hal yang lebih menakutkan dibanding kecemburuan seorang laki-laki."

Sebelum Jin Ling sempat mengolah pernyataan itu, Jingyi sudah memotongnya dengan kata-kata, "Membicarakan keburukan orang lain melanggar peraturan keluarga Lan."

Ouyang Zizhen meringis. "Bahkan Jingyi yang sedang mabuk saja tahu betapa 'buruk'-nya Lan Sizhui dalam mengelola kecemburuannya."

.

...*...

.

**Rambut**

.

"Jingyi, apa kau tidak ingin memanjangkan rambutmu lagi?"

Jingyi menoleh mendengar Sizhui membuka pembicaraan itu lagi. Mereka sudah pernah membicarakannya berkali-kali, dan seharusnya mereka sudah sepakat jika Jingyi dan rambut panjang bukan pasangan serasi—Jingyi tidak punya kesabaran untuk menjaganya tetap rapi dan tertata dengan pantas, seperti yang tertera dalam peraturan keluarga Lan.

Beberapa tahun lalu, saat Jingyi iri pada rambut panjang Sizhui, dia pernah nekat berusaha memanjangkan rambutnya. Dan Lan Qiren praktis menghukumnya tiap hari karena rambutnya yang mencuat ke segala arah.

"Sizhui, tanganku sudah keram karena terlalu banyak menyalin peraturan keluarga dalam posisi tubuh terbalik. Aku tidak mau dihukum lebih banyak!" rengeknya.

Sizhui mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh rambut Jingyi, mengusapnya beberapa kali di antara dua jari sebelum melepaskannya. "Tapi rambutmu indah. Halus, bahkan lebih halus dari rambutku. Sayang sekali jika kau terus memotongnya sependek ini."

"Bukan inginku untuk memotongnya, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya benar-benar ingin melihatmu dengan rambut panjang."

Jingyi benar-benar merasa jika Sizhui bersikap tidak adil! Mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak seperti itu. Lihat apa yang telah diperbuatnya! Jingyi bisa merasakan pipinya membara saat ini. "Mungkin aku akan mencoba memanjangkannya," gumamnya pelan, menyentuh ujung rambut. Menoleh pada Sizhui, dia melanjutkan. "Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk membantuku merapikannya. Tiap pagi! Kau harus membantuku menyisirnya tiap pagi."

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati."

Sekelompok anggota junior Klan Lan yang berjalan di belakang keduanya berpikir untuk memperlebar jarak di antara mereka. Udara yang penuh cinta ini terlalu menyesakkan. Kiranya berapa lama lagi sampai mereka tiba di _Cloud Recesses?_

.

...*...

.

**Pilihan sang takdir**

.

"Kau tahu, Lan Zhan, dulu aku pernah bermimpi A-Yuan akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda gagah dan membawa pulang seorang gadis cantik untuk dijadikan istrinya ke atas gunung. Aku akan menggodanya habis-habisan dan membuka seluruh aib masa kecilnya di depan sang gadis, kemudian kami akan mengadakan perjamuan sederhana di atas gunung. Masakan buatan Wen Ning, arak buatan Paman Keempat, dan lampion-lampion buatan Nenek. Aku yakin Wen Qing akan membeli beberapa kebutuhan dari kota, memaksaku memotong pengeluaran lagi. Dia akan memiliki banyak anak yang manis—yang bisa kukubur di kebun jika aku bosan—dan anak-anak itu akan tumbuh dewasa, bertemu orang yang dicintai, menikah dan seterusnya. Oke, kurasa sebagian besar salahku sampai hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

Percakapan itu terjadi saat Wei Wuxian sudah bergelung di atas tubuh Lan Wangji. Mata pria muda itu sudah terpejam, namun mulutnya masih terus bicara.

"Bukan berarti aku berhak mengeluh. Sizhui memang tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang gagah—kau membesarkannya dengan baik, Lan Zhan. Dan Jingyi juga punya wajah yang indah. Maksudku, siapa anggota keluargamu yang tidak cantik dan tampan?"

Lan Zhan mengusap kepalanya.

Wei Wuxian menguap dua kali, menyamankan posisinya di atas tubuh Lan Wangji. "Tapi, siapa sangka dia akan memilih laki-laki?" Pria itu terdiam sejenak, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Kurasa itu juga berlaku untukku. Bahkan Jiang Cheng saja mengamuk saat aku memilihmu. Dan kau harusnya memperhatikan ekspresi orang-orang saat mendengar jika kita adalah pasangan kultivator—benar-benar muka yang menggelikan!"

Lang Wangji hanya membalasnya dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Wei Wuxian, mencoba membuatnya segera beristirahat. Bagaimanapun juga, aktivitas sebelum tidur mereka sebelumnya cukup memakan tenaga, dan Wei Wuxian sudah berjanji untuk membawa para anggota junior berlatih ke atas gunung esok hari.

Satu uapan besar lagi, suara Wei Wuxian hanya terdengar seperti gumaman kecil. "Selera Sizhui... dia benar-benar punya mata yang bagus, bukan?"

"Mn."

Wei Wuxian tertidur saat itu. Menyimpan pemikiran dan pendapat lebih lanjut untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi Lan Wangji mengerti—tidak ada yang bisa memaksakan cinta. Saat dua orang telah diikat oleh takdir, maka tak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka lagi, bahkan maut sekalipun.

Lagi pula, Lan Wangji sudah merasakannya sejak lama. Bertahun-tahun lalu, di masa-masa awal ketika dia membawa A-Yuan kembali ke _Cloud Recesses_. Anak itu mendapatkan sikap dingin dari anggota keluarga lain, membuat tak ada satu pun anak lain yang mau bermain dengannya. Mereka memperlakukannya seperti orang luar. Mungkin satu-satunya alasan mengapa mereka tidak membawa A-Yuan turun ke gunung dan mencarikan orang tua yang mau mengasuhnya adalah karena Lan Wangji lah yang membawanya ke _Cloud Recesses._

Lan Wangji masih ingat hari pertama Sizhui bertemu dengan Jingyi. Hari itu dia terlambat menemui A-Yuan di padang rumput tempat para kelinci tinggal karena Lan Qiren memintanya melakukan sesuatu. Sedikit tergesa-gesa, khawatir A-Yuan menangis dan membuat keributan lagi, dia segera mencari. Tapi yang dia temukan jauh dari ekspektasi; A-Yuan sedang tertawa bersama seorang anak kecil yang wajahnya kotor oleh tanah dan di rambutnya terselip beberapa helai daun. Lan Wangji mengenalinya sebagai putra dari salah satu sepupunya yang datang untuk melakukan pelatihan awal menjadi kultivator.

Lan Wangji tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu—hari di mana senyum pertama Lan Yuan terbit sejak dia tiba di _Cloud Recesses_.

Dan itu adalah karena seorang anak yang berguling di rerumputan sambil memeluk kelinci, menggandeng tangan Sizhui kecil untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Bukan hal yang pantas menurut peraturan keluarga Lan, namun selalu ada toleransi.

"Ya," bisiknya. Mencium puncak kepala Wei Wuxian lembut. Senyum tipis terkembang di wajahnya. "Takdir memilihkannya seseorang yang terbaik."

.

...*...

.

**Ikat kepala**

"Sizhui, kau salah menggunakan ikat kepala. Itu milik Jingyi."

Sizhui tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Jin Ling. "Tidak. Ini milikku."

"Tidak mungkin aku salah! Aku ingat sekali kemarin malam Jingyi tidak sengaja memasukkan ujung ikat kepalanya ke dalam mangkuk sup. Dia sampai menangis karena yakin Lan Qiren akan menghukumnya. Aku masih bisa mencium aroma daging dan rempah-rempahnya dari ikat kepala yang kau pakai!"

"Tapi, Tuan Muda Jin, ini adalah ikat kepalaku. Hanguang-Jun yang memberikannya padaku beberapa tahun lalu."

"Hah? Tapi..."

Beberapa anggota junior lainnya langsung membungkam Jin Ling, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada topik lain—yang tentu saja, membuat anak laki-laki itu jengkel. Sizhui masih tetap tersenyum, ada rona merah menyebar di pipinya.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dia menggunakan ikat kepala miliknya sendiri. Mungkin sejak kembali dari perjalanannya bersama Wen Ning—sejak dia mengikat takdirnya bersama dengan Jingyi.

"_Sizhui! Tukar ikat kepalamu denganku!"_

"_Jingyi, apa kau lupa jika ikat kepala adalah simbol dari..."_

"_Pengendalian diri. Seseorang hanya boleh lepas dari pengendalian diri saat bertemu dengan orang yang dicintai dan dihargai—kekasih yang ditakdirkan. Aku tahu! Aku mendengarnya sama banyaknya denganmu, Sizhui!"_

"_Apa kau yakin, Jingyi? Maksudku... denganku?"_

"_Tentu saja! Aku sudah lama memutuskan. Jika ada seseorang yang boleh memegang ikat kepalaku, itu adalah kau. Lagi pula, kau mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Jika kau merasa tempatmu bukan di sini karena kau lahir dengan marga Wen, maka aku yang akan membuatmu menjadi bagian dari keluarga Lan!"_

Sizhui menyentuh ikat kepalanya. Jingyi sepertinya belum sadar jika Sizhui menukarnya pagi ini—dia pasti akan marah kalau tahu. Tapi menyalin peraturan keluarga Lan dalam posisi tubuh terbalik tidak terdengar seburuk itu. Dia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya—karena itu adalah bukti dia merupakan bagian dari keluarga Lan.

Rumah, tempat untuk kembali. Hadiah yang pernah diberikan Wei Wuxian saat keluarganya dijatuhkan. Hadiah yang dulu diberikan Lan Wangji padanya setelah dia kehilangan rumah keduanya. Dan kini, Lan Jingyi kembali memberikannya tempat untuk kembali saat dia gentar dan bimbang akan identitas dirinya sendiri.

Menggenggam ekor ikat kepala yang beraroma sup, Sizhui bertanya-tanya, kapan kiranya dia bisa menukar ikat kepala mereka lagi? Dia mulai merasa dia lebih menyukai milik Jingyi dibanding miliknya.

.

...**END**...

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Selamat ulang tahun untuk Sizhui! Aku terlambat tahu dan terlambat memikirkan plot untuk kado ulang tahunnya, jadi kutulis saja kumpulan drabble Sizhui dan Jingyi ini.

Aku suka pair ini karena... sebut saja aku suka pasangan siswa teladan x siswa yang tidak terlalu cerdas. Gap ini membuat keduanya manis. Apalagi Jingyi adalah karakter yang spontanitas, dan sepanjang kisah MDZS, aku suka bagaimana hubungan pertemanan keduanya. Sizhui yang selalu menjaga agar Jingyi tidak terkena masalah, dan Jingyi yang siap membela Sizhui di situasi apapun.

Mungkin itu saja, mohon kritik dan sarannya!

Salam, Hime Hoshina.

_Wonosobo, 12 Januari 2020_

.

...**Epilog**...

.

Sizhui langsung menghadap Lan Qiren begitu tiba di _Cloud Recesses._

"Saya tidak sengaja mengotori ikat kepala saya. Saya siap menerima hukuman sesuai dengan peraturan keluarga Lan."

Lan Qiren memandangnya. Terlihat marah. Tentu saja, Sizhui telah mengotori salah satu simbol utama keluarga Lan, justru aneh jika Lan Qiren tidak marah padanya.

Namun pria tua itu hanya menghela napas panjang, mengusap jenggotnya perlahan, tampak berusaha menenangkan diri. "Salin peraturan keluarga sebanyak dua kali dan berikan pada Wangji sore ini. Kau tidak boleh keluar dari _Cloud Recesses _selama dua minggu ke depan."

Sizhui terdiam sesaat, hendak bertanya, 'Hanya itu?' Dia sudah mengira akan mendapat hukuman cambuk untuk masalah seserius ini. Namun dia hanya diam dan menghormat sambil berkata, "Baik." Sebelum undur diri untuk melaksanakan hukumannya.

"Sizhui," Lan Qiren kembali memanggil sebelum Sizhui mencapai pintu ruang belajar.

Sizhui berhenti, mengira Lan Qiren mengubah pikirannya.

"Katakan pada Jingyi untuk berhati-hati di kemudian hari."

Sizhui bisa merasakan telinga dan lehernya memerah saat dia kembali membungkuk. Suaranya terdengar aneh saat dia kembali berkata, "Baik."

Di luar ruang belajar, Jingyi sudah menunggunya. Berjongkok dengan ekspresi kesal. "Apa hukumannya?" tanyanya.

"Menyalin peraturan keluarga dua kali dan tidak boleh keluar selama dua minggu ke depan."

"Hanya itu?" Jingyi terdengar tidak percaya. Memandang Sizhui dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi, bukan?"

Sizhui menggeleng, "Berdusta melanggar peraturan keluarga Lan," katanya. Menarik tangan Jingyi hingga pemuda itu berdiri. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju tempat hukuman. Sizhui memandang Jingyi yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Jingyi, kau... sudah tahu sejak awal?"

"Aku tahu aku memang bodoh. Tapi hidungku masih bisa mencium," katanya. Menggapai ujung ikat kepala Sizhui dan mencium aroma rempah yang kuat di sana. "Tapi aku tahu kau keras kepala—hampir sama keras kepalanya denganku. Kau akan tetap berkeras menerima hukuman. Maka dari itu, dibanding berdebat denganmu, aku memutuskan untuk menerima hukuman bersamamu saja."

Sizhui tersenyum. Menggenggam tangan Jingyi. Berbisik pelan, "Terima kasih."

Dan Sizhui rasa, dia mengerti mengapa Lan Qiren tidak memberikan hukuman yang lebih berat lagi.

_Ikat kepala adalah simbol dari pengendalian diri. Seseorang hanya boleh lepas dari pengendalian diri saat bertemu dengan orang yang dicintai dan dihargai—kekasih yang ditakdirkan._

.

... **END**...

.


End file.
